


The Mob Boss and the Chief of Police

by Moya_Rozum_is_a_beautiful_Disaster13



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Comedy, Cop Mickey, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, F/F, Gun Violence, Gun Wound, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Husbands, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Melly - Freeform, Mickey Cop, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey has a best friend named Melly, Mickey is a great cop, Minor Violence, Mob world, Mobster Ian Gallagher, POV Ian Gallagher, Police Officer Mickey Milkovich, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Shameless AU, Shooting, alternate universe Gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moya_Rozum_is_a_beautiful_Disaster13/pseuds/Moya_Rozum_is_a_beautiful_Disaster13
Summary: Mickey cringed back when Ian yelled out his last sentence. He wanted to apologise, he knew he needed to apologise, but Ian wasn’t letting him get a word in either way.“You fucking shot me, you fucking asshole! You fucking shot me! Me! Your fucking husband!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're all thinking. I should be writing my other fics! Buuuuuut I had this idea in mind and started writing and I could have sworn I read a prompt somewhere with something similar to this soooo. Enjoy. I was thinking of writing a prequel to this... hmmmm let me know what yah think .
> 
> Also this is not Beta so any mistakes are mines sorry. Hope yah still enjoy it.

Just like any typical day. Mickey was running late for work. Jumping out of the shower and drying himself up, as Ian was ironing his shirt for work.  “Hey! You got my shirt ironed yet?!” Mickey yelled out asking.

Ian rolled his eyes and shakes his head at his husbands. He found it cute at how Mickey was trying to be so demanding of him. Mickey hated being late for work, but it wasn’t Ian's fault. Honest to god it wasn’t. Ian placed the iron down at the end of the ironing board and picked up the shirt Mickey asked about. And just as Ian opened his mouth to reply back to his husband, Mickey another  yelled out again to him.

“Ian! I need my shirt like, 10 minutes ago!” Mickey yelled out as he makes his way down stairs to his husband who was in the kitchen.

Ian looked up at his husband as he walked in and raises his eyebrows at him. At his very handsome, a very shirtless, very hot and sexy husband. However, Ian had the right mind to crumple up the damn shirt back up again and throw it at his husband. “Well it’s not my fault that you’re late for work!” Ian said right back to Mickey sarcastically. 

Mickey gives a look of ‘really’ raising his eyebrows at him as he scanned the room. He see his shirt that he needed Iron and pressed before stalking forward to it and snatching it up from the Iron board where it laid. “And it’s not my fault that you keep me up all night with endless rounds of sex!” Mickey shot back at Ian.

Ian crosses his arms against his chest. “You weren’t complaining, now were you?” Ian grumbled as he watching as his husband slipped on his work shirt over his shoulder and buttons up the last couple of buttons on it.

Mickey smiles at Ian and shakes his head at him. “Nope. No, I wasn’t,” Mickey smirked. “But damn Ian; I feel like I kinda can’t walk straight, and I think you broke my dick by the way!”

Ian scoffed as he reaches over to unplug the iron. “Round two tonight then?” He asked in a very sarcasm yet taunting reply to his husband. Who indeed look like he was walking funny. 

“Obivisiouly!”’ Mickey said back to Ian, as if this was a dumb question. “Fuuuuuck! Ian! Where the fuck’s my jacket?! Why can’t I ever find my shit in the morning?”

Ian shook his head at his husband’s inability to get himself ready for work in the morning. He pulled said jacket off the back of the chair and snatched the mans hat up too at the same time. He then held both items out to him expectantly, wondering just how the fuck Mickey would ever manage without him. They were each others ying and yang. 

Mickey smiled at Ian.“Thanks baby,” Mickey sighed in relief as he grabbed both his hat and jacket from Ian and puts them on.  “No matter what, you always seem get me.”

“Mmhmm,” Ian hummed, almost humorously just as he hold out his husbands badge out to him as well. Seriously, Ian thought to himself. How the fuck did Mickey manage to become Chief of Police? His fucking husband would forget his head if it wasn’t screwed on properly.

“Holy shit!” Mickey said surprisingly as he grabbed the badge and fastened it to his jacket like so. “What.” Mickey starts kissing Ian with every single word as he asked Ian.. Would. I. Do. Without you?” Mickey then pulls back and smiles at his husband with such love.

Ian rolled his eyes at Mickey.“That’s a thought that scares me,” Ian said in a bored tone. Mickey just smirked at him again and leans forward, pressing a  tender kiss to his husband’s lips. Ian moaned into the kiss, wrapping one arm around Mickey waist to keep the shorter man pressed close to him. Ian then uses his other arm to reach around Mickey waist and pinches his nice round perky ass. Making Mickey moan more and pressing himself more up against his husband.

When they pulled apart, Mickey’s eyes were wide with wonder and lust; his whole face was slightly pink. Ian loved how Mickey reacted to everything he did to him. Especially every time they kiss it was as if it was their first kiss. Ian chuckled and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

“You always do look look hot as fuck in a uniform.” Ian commented

Mickey was blushing more and smiled at the compliment. He then tried to regain himself again a moment later. “Stop,. Okay stop it.” He ordered out, but it was obvious that there was no real threat behind the tone. He glanced over Ian’s shoulder looking at the clock on the wall. “Fuck! I’ve gotta go baby!” Mickey said giving Ian a quick kiss before spinning around on his heel and nearly ran through the house towards the front door.

“Have a good day, baby!” Ian called after him. God he loved his husband so much. He’d do anything for Mickey.

“Don’t get into too much trouble okay!” Mickey shouted back. “I mean it.” he said again as he was messing with his keys. Ian heard him and smiled shaking his head as he was making his way to the front door. Mickey then called out again, laughing light and jokingly. “I really  _ don’t  _ wanna have to arrest your ass Red! Love you!”

Before Ian could reply, the front door slammed shut. He heard the sound of the car starting up and then his husband was gone for work. 

Ian pulled his phone out of his jeans pants pocket and texted his Mickey a quick ‘love you too’ text to him along with a bunch of kissing emojis and hearts attached to it before moving to put ironing board away.

Ian began walking around the house thinking about what he himself needed to do today at work. What accomplishments were in store for the day and what needed to be adjusted and done. Just as he was about to go upstairs and finish dressing himself his work phone starts to ring.  He scanned the called ID and rolled his eyes again in frustration. With a sigh Ian knew that whenever his employee Rich called, either it wasn’t good news or it was bullshit that Ian had to deal with and fast making his day either good or bad. He honestly didn’t understand why people didn’t use common sense.

“What?” Ian snapped harshly as he answered the phone that was pressed up against his ear now. Ian listened to Rich as he talking and rambling on for about a minute. Each word that passes through Rich’s mouth makes Ian tighten his grip pen in his hand. He places the pen down and pinches the bridge of his nose. His frustration building more and more already. And it isn’t even the afternoon yet. “Rich! For fuck sack Can’t it wait?!”

Rich continues to jabbers on for a moment before Ian has literally had enough of hearing him talk.

“Fuck!” Ian cursed out. He seriously wanting to throw his phone across the room. “I’ll be there in 10.” Ian barked out. “This is too good of a dealing to pass off.” Ian said making his way up stairs to get dress then stopped real quick to tell Rich. “And Rich! If this fails! So help me god, I will have your fucking head!”

Ian cuts the call short as Rich is in the middle of pleading and begging. Ian needed to get ready. He just hoped that the authorities weren’t going to get wind of this. That was the last fuck thing he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey had barely sat down behind his desk when a folder was thrown onto the table.

“We got a tip Boss.” Belinda said to him. She was one of his top officer, great in the field and one hell of a cop.

Mickey sighed. It was too early in the morning. No thanks to Ian keeping him up last night.  “Well good morning to you too, Belinda.” Mickey mumbled, reaching towards the file and dragging it closer as he sat down at his desk. He looked up at Belinda who gave him a knowing look. He tried to continue to pretend and act like he wasn’t 15 minutes late. He knew why she was a little upset this morning. Just last week he had roasted her for being late. He did have a reason for why he was late, but that wasn’t and wouldn’t and couldn’t be a valid reason. Blaming your husband isn’t a good enough reasoning. But however, Mickey was her boss, and not the other way around. So he didn’t need to explain himself to no one.

He opened the folder and instantly recognised the only picture they had of the man. It wasn’t the best picture and it was blurry as hell, but it was the only one they had of him. Never in all the years trying to catch him was anyone able to get a good picture or surveillance image of him. It was paper-clipped to the top of the file. Mickey took a moment to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths in and out. ‘ _ Great.’ _ Mickey thought to himself.

The mob boss, and his gang were the annoyance of his life. He put his head in his hands and groaned.

“Yeah.” Belinda sighed at Mickey’s response. She wanted to know what they were going to be doing today. She spoke again, and there was a shit ton of sarcasm. “So! Good morning boss. Happy Monday!” She said with a fake smile on her face.

Mickey looked up at her with a blank facial expression. “Get me all the information you have on the tip-off, and get the team together.” He ordered his highest ranking police captain. Belinda gave him a mocking sault and stalked away to do what she was told to do.

Mickey looked over the picture again. It had been taken from a distance, but it appeared to be the mob boss was looking straight at the camera. They all knew it was him only because of his bright red hair and pale skin.

“Damn it Ian,” Mickey cursed to himself, as he looked over his husband’s profile information the only shitty obscured picture they had of him. “What the fuck have you gotten us into now?” Mickey signed and looked back up from the file on his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

“How’s Ethan doing?”

“Melly.” Mickey addressed the police officer, who just so happened to be his best friend and one of his officers. “Now is not the right time to be asking about my husband.” Mickey said trying to brush her off on the subject of Ian.

“Sorry.” Mel said as she rolled her eyes dramatically, cocking her gun higher as they moved around the corner. “Shoot a girl for being curious. It’s just. I’ve never seen the guy! In the whole five years you’ve been married to him!”

“We eloped Mel,” Mickey grunted in frustration. Mainly because Mel already knew this, and also because Mickey didn’t want to currently be here right now, hunting down his husband right now at this moment. “You of all people know my pops hated that I was gay and even tried to kill me for it. Fucking threw me out on the streets for fuck sakes!”

“Well, and years later you arrested his sorry ass. And don’t change the subject. As a gay person myself, I don’t know why you keep it so hidden from me!” Mel said who did sounded upset. Not for the first time since he’d tied the knot had he thought about telling her the truth.

And the truth was that he had been married for five years to the mob boss; that they just so all happly had been trying to capture, arrest and prosecute for more than a decade. And they’d been together far longer than their five years of marriage that was for sure.

Back then when they first started out, Ian had used his alias name Ethan. When they first met it was love at first sight. At the time Mickey knew Ian as Ethan and not Ian. They had met one night, had a good time and swapped numbers. They would talk on the phone for hours and went on a few dates,but never disclosing what each one did for a living. However, when they finally faced each other as Mob Boss and Chief of Police, they quickly realised how much of deep shit they both were in. They tried to break it off call it quits; they really did. But they already were too far in love with each other to let each other go. Mickey continued to pretend to be dating ‘Ethan’ while, Ian kept his dating life private. 

Before Mickey knew it, he was proposing; and Ian had said yes. His exactly words were    
“God Yes! It’s about fucking time you asked!” They ended up eloped merely a week later; a quiet wedding that had no guests, just how they wanted it. After that, they quickly became domesticated, living off of each other and they both love it. Ian’s mob knew their boss was married, and to whom he was married too. They were under strict instructions NOT to hurt the Chief of Police under any circumstances. The gang had learned that the hard way, when Mickey was grazed by a bullet from one of Ian’s men. Ian didn’t say what happened to the guy, but Mickey just knows that when Ian left the house that day, he came back with a new set of clothes on. When Mickey asked what happened to his clothes Ian simply reply “I had to burn them.” From then on Mickey didn’t even want to think of the painful death threats and or promises that his husband had promised the gang if they had every disobeyed that particular rule.

Mickey’s officers all knew that their boss was married too. They all knew that it had been a quiet ceremony and that he’d married his long-term boyfriend ‘Ethan’. But they also knew that their boss kept that part of his life very private. No one had even seen a picture of Mickey’s boyfriend, now husband. So no one knew that ‘Ethan’ was actually the city’s most wanted man. Mickey had good reasons for this. Even though a legit picture of Ian had never been confirmed, his older brother Phillip and older sister Fiona’s did have one on file. At a certain point, Ian on his own made sure that he wasn’t linked to any of his siblings whatsoever. It was an agreement that they all had early on before they took over the family business.  

 

Especially when head the head Mob Boss at the time Frank Gallagher got caught and was now doing time; the siblings all agreed to make is known that Frank Gallagher kids where taking over the business now that he was gone and locked up. And that anyone who tried to challenge that was a dead man or dead woman.  Frank had somehow manage to protected and shielded his kids identity from the world. Something Mickey was kinda personally thankful for and so was Ian. However, the names were leaked out but there pictures weren’t. The only two that Gallaghers that ended up in the public’s eyes were Fiona and Lips, while the others including Ian were none existent. And even though Lip was known to be head of the family in the public’s eye, it was really Ian and everyone knew that. 

 

Linking them to Ian was a high possible chance that Mickey just couldn’t risk. Plus with today’s technology, if they had ever got a concrete hold of Ian’s picture and let alone link him to Mickey. Let’s just say they would both be fucked.

“Look,” Mickey sighed. “We don’t have time to talk about this right now. Maybe later.”

“You mean, never.” Mel mumbled, more to herself.

Even if Mickey had wanted to reply to that, he didn’t get the chance. The ringing of gun shots surrounded them, and everyone ducked in an attempt to dodge the bullets.

Across from them, in the abandoned warehouse, was the Gallagher Gang.

He heard Belinda shouting for them to lower their guns. But since when had that ever worked? Am I right? Mickey could tell that it was Ian who stood right at the front of the mob. Ian always had part of his head covered. He didn’t even have a gun in his hand, although Mickey could see the one at his hip, and knew about the secret one he kept tucked close inside the black trench coat he always wore.

“Milkovich,” Ian leered, spitting the name as if he was disgusted with it. Mickey fought the roll of his eyes at the way Ian spoke; after all, it was Ian who had chosen to take the Milkovich last name as his own. If it was up to Mickey, he would have taken Ian’s last name. However, for reasons such as this, he knew he couldn’t.

“Gallagher!” Mickey replied, voice cold but still more pleasant than his husbands. “I’m afraid your caught asshole! You’re coming with me.”

“Not today, Milky Milkovich,” Ian said tauntly. He knew it irritated his husband with he was called Milky Milkovich.  Ian smirked. He could see that much of his face. And his husbands smirk wasn’t his usual playful, husband-y smirk. It was his Mob Boss, sexy, you’re-not-getting-anything-on-me, smirk; the one he only wore to work.

And then it started. Someone from the Gallagher gang stepped forward and the officers around Mickey started firing. The gang started shooting back. Demands were being flown everywhere, the majority of them from Mickey or Ian.

Mickey absolutely hated this part. He could face off and banter with his Mob Boss forever if he could; but when the guns came into play like this, it scared the shit out of him. He never knew whether he was going to make it out unscathed; he never knew whether Ian was going to make it out alive. The worst times were when Ian managed to slip away undetected and Mickey didn’t know whether he was going to see Ian walk through their front doors ever again.

It wasn’t long before Mickey and Ian came face-to-face. They didn’t often get to clash together like this when they’re both at work; they tried to actively avoid each other if at all possible, not wanting to mix home life and work life. But sometimes, shit happens in real life and things just don’t work out how you want them to.

Ian had lost his gun somewhere in the fight, and Mickey cocked his higher when he realised this even though his instincts were telling him to drop it completely. There was still a fight going on in the background of the mist of it all, but both men knew they could still have eyes on them.

Mickey nodded his head ever so slightly in suggestion, and thankfully Ian understood. He moved forward quickly, and knocked the gun out of his husband’s hand; Mickey making it seem like it had been a struggle.  Then the hand-to-hand combat started, and both men were being careful with one another but also putting their all into it, just not enough to hurt the one another.

“What do you want for Dinner?” Mickey asked, as he dodged Ian’s punch with his forearm.

Ian grunted and tried again, before toppling over and taking the police officer with him. On purpose of course. “I was thinking we could just get Chinese.”

“Great idea.” Mickey puffed, raising his fist up high. Ian caught it in his own hand as Mickey brought it down again. “I’ll order it when I get home.”

Soon enough, the gang members started to retreat as the police officers began to get the upper hand. Some of Mickeys officers came to his aid, shoving Mickeys gun back in his hand. Mickey had no choice but to pull back from the fist fight and point the gun at the mob boss.

Ian froze up. He knew that Mickey wasn’t going to hurt him and was playing his part. He looked almost scared to be pretty much cornered and held his hands up.

Mickey had no idea what Ian was doing, but his heart rate sped up at the idea of his husband surrendering. He hoped he had something up his sleeve, because if the police crew really did get the upper hand, then Mickey would have only two options; throw a pair of handcuffs around the man’s wrist and lead him off to get sentence off to the rest of his life behind bars; or throw his badge down and join the Gallagher Gang. He knew, in a heartbeat, which one he’d choose. It was a no brainer.

“You going to shoot me, Milkovich?” Ian spat, almost taunting.

“Give up, Gallagher.” Mickey ordered coldly. He couldn’t wait for today to be over; he wanted to have some really rough sex and forget all about this barbaric ordeal.

“Shoot him boss,” Belinda urged on. “You’ve got him right where you need him! Shoot him!”

Mickey could feel the sweat on his brow. He could feel the hairs standing up at the nape of his neck. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in fear. The feel of the pressure from his fellow police officers and knew they wanted him to shoot. Belinda personally, kept uttering into his ear, pushing him to pull the trigger.

But Mickey couldn’t. He just couldn’t do it. Ian watched him knowingly, and everyone jumped back when suddenly he was holding his own gun, his hidden one in his hand now. He pointed it at Mickey, holding it with confidence with the years of experiences he had with one.

Mickey had no idea what was going on, or what Ian was doing. He could hear his heart beat over everything; worrying and trying to figure out what was Ian’s next step. “SHOOT HIM!” Belinda screamed, as she continued on to shoot the other gang members who were shooting at her.

“Oh, Would you just shut the fuck up, Bitch!” Ian hissed and pulled the trigger. Belinda screamed and fell to the floor, clutching at her left calf. It took Mickey a moment to realise just what had just happened. _' Oh shit. This was not good._ '

He tried to apologise with his eyes; tried to tell Ian how sorry he was. But there was nothing he could do. Ian had put Mickey in this position, and he hated him for it. “You’re really pissing me the fuck off Gallagher!” Mickey snapped, clicking the safety off the gun.

“Make your move, Milky!” Ian now threatened, waving his gun around. There was a glint in his eyes that only Mickey could see from how close he was to him. It was as if Ian was teasing him and it was all a game to him. In this case Mickey thinks it really is a game to Ian sometimes.

Mickey had no option at all, unless he wanted to blow his cover. The single gunshot echoed around the room. Mickey breathed a few times in disbelief. Had he really just done what he thought he’d done?

Ian stumbled backwards, almost falling as he grabbed his shoulder. There was blood; a lot of blood. Mickey wanted to and needed to run to his husband and call an ambulance. But he couldn’t. Ian’s gang was firing at them again in earnest; but Mickey could not bring himself to pull the trigger again, on anyone. He knew that Ian was going to be okay; knew he had medical help on hand, always did. But he still hated himself for it.

The next Mickey saw, was a young tanned skinned built man with curly black hair appeared.  Mickey recognised him as Rich, a guy who had turned up at their house barely but a few times because Ian was being too stubborn and not wanting to answering his phone. Rich hauled the mob boss away, guiding him through the gunfire and out of the warehouse; soon, the rest of the gang followed suit.

“Fuck!” Mickey cursed to himself, as he stared at the door Ian had left through wanting to run after him to make sure he was okay. “Fuck me man...I’m never going to hear the end of this shit now.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey pulled up to their house. He had tried to call Ian but he knew better not to. His husband had a temper on his and so did he. He didn’t want to fuel the fire if you know what I mean.  Mickey could tell, that Ian was home.

Mickey stepped out of the his car and looked over Ian’s car with pursed lips. He hadn’t been sure that Iasn was going to be home just yet, buuuut he had hoped he was going to be. However, right now at this moment though, looking at the man’s car, he could just imagine the reaming out he was going to get from his husband once he stepped inside their home.

Mickey makes his way inside. “Hey baby!” Mickey called, throwing his hat and keys on the table in the entrance hall. He could hear the TV on in the sala and guessed that, that was where Ian was. Mickey decided to try and play it cool. To pretend that today had never happened. “I’m home!” He said.

Ian didn’t respond. Mickey entered the sala area casually, noticing that his husband was on the sofa. Mickey toed his work boots off before his feet carried him across the room. He sat down next to Ian, and for a moment or two nothing was said.

Ian was focused on the Television watching TV. He had just changed the channel to something else, before Mickey spoke again.“So! How was work?” Mickey asked, lightly, conversationally. He tried to ignore the bandage sling arm that was on Ian’s arm .

“Oh, work was great!” Ian spat out, his voice was so heavy with sarcasm that Mickey felt like he was drowning in it. “Managed to recruit some new members, Cracked this new deal with a neighbouring gang, Which by the way Great! Oh, and I WAS FUCKING SHOT BY MY HUSBAND!”

Mickey cringed back when Ian yelled out his last sentence. He wanted to apologise, he knew he needed to apologise, but Ian wasn’t letting him get a word in either way.

“You fucking shot me, you fucking asshole! You fucking shot me! Me! Your fucking husband!”

“Ian, baby I…” Mickey started, but he wasn’t quick enough. Not even by a long shot quick enough.

“No!” Ian spat out, cutting across him. “I spent nearly three hours! Three Fucking hours MICKEY! With Carl as he dug the fucking bullet out of me and stitched me the fuck up!” Ian furiously.

Mickey watched as Ian got up in a grunt walked over to there entertainment center, grabbed a small plastic bag from there and then processed to throw it at Mickey with his good arm. Mickey  caught it instantly. Inside the small ziplock plastic bag, was a bloodied bullet, and it didn’t take Mickey any time at all to work out where it had come from. He winced again and looked at his husband.

“You fucking shot me; you bastard!” Ian said again. “You deadass fucking shot me! I should have shot your ass first and then seen how you fucking like it! Fucking asshole!” Ian said and heaved angrily a few times before calming down. It was obvious that he had finally finished his mini rant. For now that is.

“I’m sorry,” Mickey breathed, clutching the ziplock bag box tightly in his hands. “I really am, baby. I just… you shot my highest-ranking officer! What the fuck was I supposed to do Ian? Just stand there?”

“What were you supposed to do?” Ian seethed and then laughed darkly before saying. “Well gee I don’t fucking know Mick, but you sure as hell WASN’T SUPPOSED TO SHOOT ME!”

“I didn’t want to shoot you Ian!” Mickey spatted back out. Raising his voice to meet the volume of his husbands. “You kind of left me no fucking choice!”

“You could have shot one of my men Mick! Hell you could have acted like you missed! But Noooo! The big bad fucking chief of the pain in my ass had to go and shoot me right?!” Ian said 

Mickey nearly rolled his eyes. He looked at his husband like he was crazy and out of his mind.“Oh yeah? And then say what? Huh Ian? That I missed?” Mickey said more to Ian then asking him.  “Baby, my aim is the best. I don’t miss. I could even out do you.” Mickey said and Ian just looked at him with an unimpressive look on his face. “I would have ended up being questioned and asked how did I miss a shot at you. Not to mention that would throw suspicious look my way if I hadn’t shot you!”

Ian frowned and turned his eyes away from Mickey. He sat back down on the sofa and turned back to the TV but paid no mind to what was on it.

“I really am sorry, Ian. Red, please.” Mickey whispered. “I really am baby.” Ian nodded once but didn’t look back at Mickey and he didn’t say anything to him in response. “Come on… you can’t be mad at me forever! Can you?” Mickey frowned his eyebrows and quickly turned to pleading. “I’ll do whatever you want? Back massage? Foot massage? Breakfast in bed? I’ll cook dinner and breakfast for a month straight? Lap dances? Pole dancing? Anything baby please. I’m sorry I really am!”

Ian still didn’t react.  “Come on baby...please say something,” Mickey begged. His husband’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“Maybe,” Ian started, slowly and seriously. “Maybe we should talk again about you joining me then.”

Mickey face went paled. It had been a discussion that they both had and did talk about; and ultimately, that was the goal. For Ian anyways.  Mickey had been completely against the idea. Ever since he was a kid he wanted to be a cop and put assholes like his father away. Which he did when he first became a cop. Ian had been trying to bring him around to the idea that one day he should give it all up and join him. However that was a fight and argument that ended up ugly, with both men upset and hurt. 

Ian knew how important it was for Mickey to be a cop, he knew he was his dream since he was a child. But Ian wanted Mickey to one day give everything up and become Ian’s right hand man…And a part of Mickey kinda admitted that he wanted that sorta. But he didn’t know if he could bring himself to doing it just yet. But Mickey also wanted Ian to give it all up and give the throne over to his older brother Lip or younger sister Debbie who was Ian’s twin in everything she did. She was the female verse of Ian. Literally. And Ian wouldn’t be lying if he said it did sound nice to retire and be done with the bullshit of being a Mob Boss. However, just like Mickey he wasn't so sure if he could do it just yet.

“Ian, no…” Mickey hushed.

“I won’t force you,” Ian said, his voice lighter all of a sudden. “But you know it will happen eventually. I think it’s time you started giving that route a proper thought Mickey. Or how knows.. Maybe I would retire. Never know.”

“I’d do anything for you, Red,” Mickey promised, scoochting closer towards his husband until they were both hip-to-hip. Ian seemed to be relaxed once he was close to Mickey. Ian slung his good arm around Mickey shoulders.

“I know, baby. Same.” Ian hummed and then smirked to himself as he said. “Everything except not shooting me, huh?”

Mickey dropped his head back and sighed loudly as he looked at his husband again. “I really am sorry Ian!” Mickey said and begged for his husband to really hear the apology that was in his heart. “I really am! Please!” Mickey said with glassy eyes.

It broke Ian’s heart to know that Mickey was hurting. He knew Mickey would never hurt him in anyway possible, especially if he could help it. “I know.” Ian shushed. “But, I think you’ve got a lot of making up to do over the next few months, you know.” Ian said as a matter of fact.

“Months?!” Mickey cried. “Ian! That’s overdoing it a bit much baby, don’t you think?”

“No,” Ian simply said. “I think it’s not nearly enough, and personally. I think you should be weighing on me hand and foot for the rest of forever to make up for this.” Ian said pointing at his arm.

“God you’re such a Drama queen,” Mickey rolled his eyes. Ian hummed again but leant across to capture Mickey’s lips. That was a sign that Mickey was forgiven, mostly anyways, and the cop accepted it readily as they made-out on the sofa

“Wait!” Mickey exclaimed, pushing out of the kiss a moment later. “With your arm slung up like that; who the fuck’s gonna iron my shirts?”

Ian laughed and pulled Mickey back into him. He grabbed his  husband’s hair playfully.

“I guess it’s time I introduce you to the iron, and how it works huh?!” Ian said laughing going back to kiss his husband again.

-X-

**A few hours later….**

The knocking at the front door was loud and annoying. Mickey groaned from somewhere underneath his husband, at the recognition of that noise.

“Ignore it.” Ian ordered as his mouth found another sensitive spot on Mickey and sucks another bruise into place, mapping out his husband body again as he’d began marking Mickey body again.

Mickey whined in want as Ian continued to suck and bite at his skin. Despite his arm beginning in a sling, Ian was an expert when it came to Mickey’s body. He probably knew the cop’s body better than the cop knew it himself. Mickey wasn’t sure how long he had been under Ian’s spell tonight; how long Ian had been driving him insane with just his mouth in every nook and cranny of his body, sending him through a wave of pure pleasure even making him cum hard just by sucking and biting him up.

“That’s good boy.” Ian praised when Mickey went pliant beneath him, once again. He rewarded the man with a sharp bite, but not hard enough to draw blood. The knocking continued and Mickey tried to get up and push Ian away, but got a warning growl in response.

“Door. Baby... door...the door.” Mickey tried to explain, not being able to find the words through the heavy fog that clouded his mind.

“They’ll go away when they realise no one’s going to answer them. So let them fuck off.” Ian said as Ian begin to suck and bite down Mickey abs.

Mickey wanted to believe him, but when the knocking became louder, more persistent, he knew that whoever it was, wasn’t going away. Ian seemed to realise it too. “Oh for fuck sake.” Ian cursed out, sitting up and subsequently letting Mickey get up too. Mickey looked thoroughly blissed out, but his eyes were wide as he looked around for his shirt.

“No,” Ian ordered, pushing the man back down on the couch when Mickey went to stand. “I’ll get rid of them.” Mickey gulped when he saw Ian collect his gun off the coffee table. “Ian, no!” Mickey said more alert now sitting up and thinking the worst.

"It’s just for a precaution Mick.” Ian reminded Mickey as he slid the cold, metal object into the waist belt of the jeans he was currently wearing. “You can never be too careful.”

And then he had left the room. Mickey listened as he unlocked the front door and pulled it open. He suddenly found himself not caring that ian had a gun in his back pocket; he just wanted him back. He just wanted his husband back with him so they can continue to give one another love bites and blissful orgasms. He already felt cold without him.

“I knew it!”

Mickey world suddenly came crashing down on him as he heard a familiar voice at the door. He knew that voice; could pinpoint it anywhere. He didn’t even bother looking for a shirt this time. He just shot off the couch and rushed towards his husband and the other person who was at the door.

“Who the hell are you?” Ian asked, hand subtly reaching round himself until he had a good hold on the gun tucked hidden away.

“Mel!” Mickey breathed out when he saw the familiar brunet. “What the hell are you doing at my house?!”

“Mickey!” Melly perked up when she saw him behind the mob boss. She didn’t fail to notice the covering of hickeys that Mickey was sporting all over his body. She raised her eyebrows and smirked knowingly.

“Mickey, do you know who this woman?” Ian asked.

“She works for me…and she my best friend the one I told you about.” Mickey mumbled quietly.

“Yeah the best friend who you couldn’t invite to your own wedding. The best friend who you practically didn’t trust as I can see.  But man I fucking knew it!” Mel repeated. “I mean, I kinda always had this feeling; but I could never be certain. But then after today; I had to check it out for myself to see if I was right. And of course! Holy fucking shit man! I knew it! I was fucking right!”

“Melly, again what the fuck are you doing at my house!?” Mickey repeated. His heart hammering in his chest and nearly falling out of his ass. ‘T _ heir cover was blown. By morning the whole town would know that their chief of police was married to Gallagher mob boss. Ian fucking Gallagher. Well formally known as Gallagher but no one knew that. Just Great! Mickey thought to himself. _ ’ 

“I did a little investigating on my own, boss.” Mel explained, not sounding sorry in the slightest. “You keep this part of your life so private that I knew there had to be some big secrets here somewhere. Plus I’ve been your best friend for over 15 years and you hide this of all things from me! Me of all people?”

“I keep it private for a reason, Mel!” Mickey spat, pushing past his husband.

“I can see that,” Mel nodded to the elephant in the room, which was Ian. “The one and only Ian Gallagher!  So it’s true; Frank does have more than 2 kids. Really Mick?”

“Milkovich!” Ian corrected coldly. “It’s Ian Milkovich. Not Gallagher. Not anymore.”

Mel’s eyebrows rose even higher.

“Have you got something to say, Mel?” Mickey asked, crossing his arms and giving the younger officer a pointed look.

“Oh, for god sakes, Mick!” Ian huffed out in annoyance. “The front of the house is not the fucking place to have this conversation. Invite the woman inside for fuck sacks! I’ll make us all some coffee while you guys talk.”

That is exactly what Mickey did. And now Mel sat in the living room, feeling slightly anxious to be sitting in a mob bosses home, but she tried not to let it show. Mickey and Ian walked into the room simultaneously. Mickey and Ian looking very domestic carrying a tray of 3 steaming mugs.

“I’m sorry for the shock Mel.” Mickey said eventually, after the awkward silence had enveloped them for too long. “But you won’t be changing my mind about who I love.”

“I wasn’t even going to try.” Mel stated, sounding slightly offended at that statement. “I’m just a bit shocked, that’s all. You married the guy who’s been somewhat of a ghost to us and who’ve been chasing down for about 8 years now. How long have you been together?”

“11 years.”

“11 years!” Mel cried. “Jesus! You guys must really love each other then huh? To deal with what you each do and are on a daily basis.”

“Yes.” Ian and Mickey said at the same time, not even missing a beat.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mel said sounding sad that her best friend of 15 years who was family to her didn’t trust her enough to tell her that the guy he’s married to was in fact the a Gallagher, Ian Gallagher.

Mickey looked at Mel as if she had grown two fuckin’ heads What type of question was that. “Did you really just ask that question, Melly?” Mickey asked.

“And you really are in love?” Mel questioned “Like, he’s not forcing you to do or anything, right Mickey?” Mel asked curiously. She wanted to make sure Mickey was safe. She always did and always will.

Ian raised his eyebrows up at Mel’s question and rose to his feet in a flash. “What the fuck did you just say?” He asked in a dangerously low tone of voice. “Did you just-”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Mickey stood too. He had his hands-on Ian’ shoulders, being careful of his wound. “Calm down. She meant no harm, Red!”

“She’s accusing me of…” Ian shook his head, unable to bring himself to say it. “I should kill her!”

“You don’t scare me.” Mel said calmly. She grew up in a shitty neighborhood and dealt with guys just like Ian mostly her whole life. And if she was being honestly, it was some of those people who helped her get out of her neighborhood to better herself.

Mickey shook his head at Mel and smirked at her, then turned to look at his husband. “You’re not laying a single finger on her!” Mickey ordered harshly. “Now calm the fuck down or I will send you out of the room so I can finish this conversation alone!”

Ian looked at Mickey for a moment before he relentlessly sat back down. Once again, Mickey followed, and sat down as well.“No, Mel.” Mickey said and smirk when Mel looked at Ian unfazed. “He ain’t forcing me. And before you ask, I can handle him. We know each other inside and out.”

“Literally.” Ian added with a snicker. Mickey rolled his eyes at how quickly his husbands mood had changed, but said nothing. He was pleased to see a small, slightly smirk spreading across Mel’s face.

“I love him Mel, and he loves me.”

Melly really did smile now and nodded her head in approval. “Secret safe with me, don’t worry about it.” She said smiling and drinking her coffee. “But man.” She said laughing “The Mob Boss and the Chief of Police.” She stated. “Who would have thought?” She said and continue on laughing looking at her best friend and her soon be new best friend. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing the next chapter now. Give me about an 1hr tops it 2 maybe to finish it.


End file.
